Please Wake Me If This Is A Dream
by Allen Scarlet
Summary: Miku mengalami mimpi aneh yang berulang-ulang lalu Rin mati dengan gejala yang mirip Miku. Secara tiba-tiba, Rin datang lalu memberikan sebuah botol merah tanpa mengatakan banyak hal! Dan Len memiliki perubahan yang aneh! Apa kah Len ada kaitannya dengan kematian Rin! Just Read :) WARNING: BLOODY SCENE


Halooo! Tadinya mau bikin FIc SnK tapi ane berubah pikiran untuki masukin fic yang pernah ane post di page Vocaloid Diva Indonesia *sory promosi ._.

Yang pernah dipost admin *YandereLenLenny* kenapa? Karena itu saya :v Sumpah itu beneran saya coba tanyain ke dia! Ok disclaimer hanya kali ini saya yang baca XD

DISCLAIMER:

Vocaloid: Yamaha Corp. dan CRYPTON Media

OC2 disini: Saya

Fic: Saya dong!

WARNING: Death Chara,BLOODY SCENE,Rada2 gak nyambung abal2 dll

Enjoy!

* * *

"Kenapa kau hanya berdiri mematung? Aku sudah menunggumu... Yang mulia..."

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!" Teriak seorang gadis yang tak lain bernama Miku Hatsune. Kelas 1 SMA Hakuoki.

"ADA APA MIKU-CHAN!?" teriak seorang lelaki berambut teal yang mirip dengan Miku yang tak lain Mikuo,Kakak Miku yang sedang menggedor2 pintu kamarf

Mereka tinggal ber-2 karena ibu dan ayah mereka sudah meninggal.

"Err.. Tidak ada apa apa Mikuo-Nii! Aku hanya jatuh dari kasur!" Kata Miku Berbohong

"Cepatlah bangun lalu mandi! Aku sudah siapkan sup Negi (?) dan sandwich negi untukmu! " Kata Mikuo dari luar

"Hum!"

"Ke..Kenapa mimpi itu terulang lagi ya?... Dan kenapa mereka memanggilku yang mulia? Ahh lupakan miku!" Kata Miku pada dirinya sendiri.

Dia lalu mandi dan turun kebawah untuk sarapan bersama Mikuo.

"Ahh! Akhirnya kau sudah turun! Ada yang mau kuceritakan padamu!" Seru Mikuo.

"Apa itu Mikuo-Nii?"

"Kau kenal Rin tetangga kita kan?" tanya Mikuo dengan wajah yang berubah pucat.

"Iya ada apa sih?"

"Ri..Rin dia me..meninggal! ! " seru Mikuo sambil menangis dan meneteskan sangat banyak air mata diwajahnya.

Padahal Mikuo sangat jarang menangis! DIa menangis hanya di pemakaman ke-2 orang tuanya. Tapi... Mengapa sekarang dia begitu sedih?!

"A..Apa... Gak mungkin! GAK MUNGKIN!" Teriak Miku sambil ikut-ikut an menangis.

"A..Aku baru mendapat kabar itu ketika baru bangun, Len yang menyampaikannya... Katanya ketika Len bangun dan mengecek kamr Rin, rin sudah tak bernyawa... Rin sering terbangun dan berteriak lalu menceritakan sesuatu pada Len... Kata RIn begini

"Aku melihat 2 orang pemuda berkata padaku kau harus menemui gadis tanpa dosa dengan rambut teal yang ada disebelah rumahmu atau kau akan mati!"

Apakah maksud Rin itu kau Miku? Apa kau tahu sesuatu?" Tanya Mikuo dengan tatapan awal sedih menjadi tatapan tajam dan menatap Miku.

" Aku tidak tahu, tapi aku menemui mimpi aneh akhir2 ini!" teriak miku histeris

"Miku-Chan... Tenang dulu yah... Ceritakan pada Senpai mu ini" kata Mikuo menenangkan Miku

"A..Aku mimpi ada 2 orang pemuda yang menyebut-nyebutku yang mulia..." kata Miku.

"Hmmmm Aneh..." Kata Mikuo bingung

Ketika situasi hening itu tiba tiba...

BRUAKKK!

"GYAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

Siapa kah orang itu?!

Kenapa Miku dan Mikuo ketakutan seperti habis melihat zombie yang sedang menulis fic ini? (Author: Maksud lo ane thor?! *ngamuk sama diri sendiri*

"R...RIN?! " Teriak duo negi itu.

"Iya ini aku..." kata gadis yang tak lain Rin si OrangeFreak itu

"Ta tapi... kau kan sudah mati?!" teriak Miku takut.

"Yap aku tahu... Tapi 2 orang pemuda berkata aku harus menemuimu sambil menyerahkan ini ... " kata Rin sambil menyerahkan botol kecil yang berisi air yang berwarna merah dan secarik kertas.

"Ta..Tapi Rin-"

"-Maaf Mikuo-Senpai,Miku aku harus pergi waktuku tak banyak sampai jumpa..." potong Rin yang lalu berubah menjadi debu dan mennghilang dengan sekejap

"Ta..Tapi apa ini?" tanya Mikuo pada dirinya sendiri.

"Coba berikan padaku!" seru Miku sambil menyambar botol itu lalu membuka penutupnya dan menciumnya perlahan.

"Dari baunya... Hmmm amis bercampur asam dan dilihat dari warna dan kekentalannya ini seperti..."

"DARAH!" teriak ke-2 saudara itu berbarengan

"Tapi ini darah milik siapa?" tanya Miku

"Itu darah milik Rin!"

"L...Len?!" kata Miku bingung

"Apa? Kenapa kau memandangku seolah2 aku mosnter yang bisa menerkamu kapan saja?" tanya Len dengan wajah tidak senang dengan tatapan yang seolah berkata 'kau ingin mati hah?!'

"Ka...Karena kau ..."

"MENYERAMKAN"

Yap! Len memang menyeramkan sekarang! Gadis(?) ralat! Maksudku bocah lelaki yang biasanya polos nan shota dengan wajah kawaii desu itu kini mempunyai sisi yang terlihat dewasa dan gelap dengan tubuh berlumuran darah dan mata yang merah.

TUNGGU! 'Mata yang merah'?!

Mata duo kagamine itu kan biru muda kayak bule(?)?! Kenapa...

Pakaian butler yang dipakai nya dipenuhi darah dan seringainya itu seperti seringai seorang...

PEMBUNUH

"L..Len sebenarnya apa yang terjadi sih?!" marah Mikuo

"Hah hah bla bla bla dasar Mikuo-Nii yang BAKA! Kau tak usah mencampuri urusan keluarga ku ! Kau hanya orang munafik yang pura2 tak tahu apa2

padahal kau selalu tahu hubunganku dan Rin mulai menjauh dan kau selalu mengajak Rin pergi ketika aku akan mengajaknya berteman. Hingga saat ini aku belum sempat berhubungan baik dengan Rin. Kau kejam! HIPOKRIT!" teriak Len sambil melempar pisau ke samping telinga lelaki

teal itu. Syukurlah, hanya mengenai rambut kalau tidak bisa gawat!

"Kurang ajar!" teriak Mikuo sambil berlari kearah Len dan hendak mendorongnya namun...

"Devilio Garheouzuffalichus!"

"A..Apa?!" teriak Mikuo ketika tubuhnya secara tiba-tiba melonjak keatas

"I..Itu kan mantra...

TBC

* * *

Gomen aneh ._., dan ngegantung mungkin agak lama update jadi gomen ya *bungkuk

Jangan lupa... REVIEW! *nodong piso

Kalo mau minta cepet update add FB saya Allen Avadonia AIni Kagamine *promosi :v

Lagi capek nulis jadi sedikit dulu ;)


End file.
